Volume 2, Chapter 3
Volume 2, Chapter 3 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Azusa is on her way to the Light Music Club's room while worrying about the ruckus she caused some time ago. She nervously peeks inside of the room, just to find the club members slacking off like before. Yui spots her and tries to look motivated but without her cake, she is powerless. Tsumugi feeds her with some so Yui can play guitar with full energy, amazing Azusa. Yui then feeds Azusa with some cake as well. Azusa unknowingly notes that the cake tastes delicious but quickly changes her statement when she notices that Ritsu overheard her. Disappointed, Yui takes the cake away, leaving a sad Azusa behind. Yui then plays with Azusa's pure emotions since Azusa's mood quickly changes whenever the cake is in front of her or not. Meanwhile, the club's adviser Sawako Yamanaka ends her lessons and heads towards the clubroom. She expects the tea sets to be removed and laments the fact she can't have her tea anymore but shortly before she reaches the room, she convinces herself to act as a competent teacher sometimes. Unsurprisingly, she is shocked to see the club eating cake and drinking tea just as before. After being enthusiastic about her own cake, she asks Azusa why the tea set can stay. Azusa, who loves the cake as much as the others states that they should not change everything at once. Yui then asks Azusa about when she started playing guitar. It is revealed that Azusa has actually played for a long time already. Azusa asks Yui about her motives to start guitar but Yui avoids the question since it's too embarrassing for her to admit that she started because she thought Light Music would actually be easy. Sawako then remembers that she has a present for Azusa, a pair of fake cat ears. Azusa struggles with taking them on so Sawako tries to force her to, something that Ritsu calls a ritual of the club. Azusa can't believe what she is going through and asks Yui and the others if they also think that wearing cat ears is embarrassing, but the rest takes them on without problems, leaving Azusa to wonder if she is the only weird one among them. Eventually, Azusa takes them on as well and since the ears look so good on her, she is officially welcomed by Yui and Sawako. Ritsu pushes Azusa to meow and as she does so, she gets her new nickname Azu-nyan by Yui. While the club is busy pestering Azusa, Mio feels somehow lonely since she is not the victim of Sawako's costume obsession anymore, something she does not admit to Ritsu who saw right through her from the first minute after all. At the end of the school day, Mio remembers that she forgot something in the clubroom and goes back to get it. Next to her forgotten pencil book lie the cat ears. Mio instantly puts them on while being watched by Ritsu the whole time. Mio tries to make excuses, but Ritsu can't be fooled by them. Gallery K-ON! Volume 2 Chapter 3 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Sawako asking Yui if she should wear the cat ears as well, which Yui negates. K-ON! Volume 2 Chapter 3 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing Sawako sulking while being comforted by the school's headmaster Yoji Okiyama who wears the ears instead of her. Trivia * Azusa's statement about the cake being "regrettable" does not make much sense in English. In the Japanese language, the words for "delicious" (おいしい oishī) and "regrettable" (惜しい oshī) sound very alike, so the joke makes a lot more sense in Japanese. * Azusa's nickname is derived from the Japanese word for "meow" (にゃん nyan). Category:Manga Chapters